


Middlest

by frozenCinders



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: CSRverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Bad Batter is still used to being the impish, troublemaking little brother. It takes him a long time to fully realize that he's not the youngest anymore, but now that he knows, hefullyplans to use it to his advantage.
Relationships: The Batter & Ghost Batter & Bad Batter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Middlest

**Author's Note:**

> i never switch muses midfic but for some reason the batter stole the pov from bb??? anyway here's this

"Say it."

The Batter does not respond, doesn't even open his eyes to look at him. His brow is furrowed and his lips threaten to pull into the tiniest frown, but he says nothing.

"Come on, say it!"

Bad squeezes the Batter's face a little more, a giant hand carefully placed on each cheek.

"Why?" the Batter finally asks, somehow charging just one word with all the confusion in the world.

"Because I'm your big brother so I get to make you do stuff! Say chubby bunny!"

"I don't get it?"

It's not the phrase he wanted, but Bad giggles at how the Batter's voice is distorted by the hands squeezing his face.

"I leave for two fucking seconds. Literally what the hell are you doing."

Aw, here comes the oldest to ruin his fun now. Bad releases the Batter's face before Ghost can come over and pry his hands right off.

"Just bein' brothers," he says, finding it funny. Ghost gives him a look of annoyed confusion. The Batter is idly rubbing his cheeks.

"Uh... that's weird," the Batter mumbles. Bad turns to look at him, but the Batter just tries to drop it and move on, picking his bat up from where it leans against the wall and resting it over his shoulder.

"What's weird?"

Before Bad even finishes his short question, Ghost is already popping off.

"Alright, what the everloving shit did he fucking do to you?" He turns to Bad now. "Your hands were on his face, what the fuck were you fucking doing to him?"

"Quack."

"Answer the FUCKING question."

"I don't think anyone's ever touched my face before is all," the Batter says, belatedly answering Bad's question to get Ghost off his back. "Well. Except when you punched me."

"Hey, that was fucking self-defense and you fucking know it. Fucking "purification in progress". Try to pull that shit on me. Fucking flaming god damn asshole."

"Yeah."

Ghost relents, crossing his disembodied arms as he floats after the Batter. Bad follows easily but his head tilts a little, distracted. He observes the Batter, waits for him to speak up again, but he doesn't. It's about five fights with specters later that Bad finally starts another conversation.

"Want a hug?"

Ghost does a double-take, instinctively holding an upturned hand out in his incredulousness, but the offer wasn't directed at him.

"Hey, Batter," Bad addresses, since the Batter ignored his question. "Do you?"

"... Do I what?"

"Want a hug?"

"... Wha?"

"Okay, what the shitball fucking soup is wrong with you today? Did someone sneak into our fucking hotel room and swap Bad Batter out with some other, exactly identical fucking douchebag duck?"

"Only if someone swapped you out with an exactly as rude ghost man."

"That doesn't even make any sense, fuckstick."

"Quack."

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

The Batter stays silent through Ghost and Bad's characteristic bickering, fully used to it by now. Ghost ends up chasing Bad around and the Batter stands motionlessly in the middle of their frantic circling rather than go sit on the nearest curb and hold his head in his hands like he usually does when they get riled up like this.

"Hey."

"--many FUCKING times do I have to FUCKING tell you--"

"Hey, stop?"

"--catch me or I won't listen at all! Quack, quack, quack!"

"Hey, please stop?"

"I'll give you something to fucking CATCH--"

"I am no longer asking."

The Batter holds his bat out and trips the both of them, halting their silly chase.

"Now what the fuck is _your_ problem, shitbrains?!"

Ghost immediately pops up and gets in the Batter's face. Bad sits up from where he tripped but doesn't stand yet.

"I think I wanna say yeah, actually," he says. Ghost just gives him a confused snarl and Bad already seems to have forgotten his own offer.

"... Fuck. Okay, nevermind," he backpedals upon realizing he can't bring himself to actually _ask_ for it.

He slings his bat over his shoulder again and decides to move on. He's taken not ten steps before he's suddenly tackled, the grip on his bat loosening until it clatters to the ground and his cap gets knocked crooked into half of his eyes. As he struggles to figure out what's happening, it falls off of his head completely, and he squints all four eyes open to see Bad... hugging him. Embarrassingly quickly, the Batter relaxes, leaning his head to the side so it can rest on Bad's chest. Lord, he is ridiculously tall.

He's not surprised to see Ghost glaring at them, but what does come as a small shock is just how weak the glare is. Wordlessly, the Batter holds out a hand and beckons Ghost over. He recoils at first, then rapidly shakes his head, crosses his arms, rolls his eyes, sighs deeply...

Then, within a minute, he's "reluctantly" floating on over. He wraps his arms around both of them, squeezing tight, and he doesn't let go for a few long seconds. When the three of them do split away, he's quick to distance himself.

"Let's never speak of this again," he grumbles.

"... Heh."

"Quack!"

"Don't fuckin' make me beat both of you to death after that fucking heartwarming moment or whatever we just had," he threatens, his words so hollow that the Batter isn't sure they constitute as much more than wind.

"Aw, mad because you don't want us to think you like hugs, aren't you, G-Bat?" Bad teases him, approaching him with his hands outstretched.

"I will slap your shitting hands right off your idiot arms."

"Then I can be like you!"

"Fuck, god, NOBODY should ever wanna be like me. I don't even wanna be me."

"The stretchy ghost arms are kinda fun."

"For-- ..."

Ghost pauses in pure shock as he realizes that the Batter said that, not Bad.

"... _Fun?_ " he asks, completely and totally incredulous. The Batter figures it's less the concept of what he said and more the fact that it's _him_. He sees Bad stifling a laugh.

"Yeah. You could, like... punch the moon," the Batter says. Dumbest shit he's ever said, probably. "I don't know. It's cool."

Bad becomes progressively worse at hiding his laughter.

"I'm. Going to fucking. Go to sleep. And when I wake up? You two _better_ be normal."

The Batter thought he'd start looking for the way back to town, but Ghost really just finds a tree and immediately lays down at the base of it. Bad follows and sits on the opposite side, back straight and head leaning back on the trunk.

The Batter shrugs and picks up his bat just to keep it near him as he joins the two for a nap, sitting between them and slouching terribly against the tree. When they wake up, they probably really will assume it was all a dream.

Well, the Batter will secretly keep it in his memory, locked firmly in the category of reality.


End file.
